Embodiments presented herein generally relate to content analytics, and more specifically, to filtering specified content using text and image analytics.
Social media allows an individual to easily connect with vast amounts of information. For example, social networks allow individuals to connect with friends, family, and others having similar interests. An individual can engage with other users in social media by sharing updates, multimedia (e.g., images and video), and links. Many social networks allow users to receive a custom feed aggregated from posts or other shared content of other users or syndicated data sources.
Typically, the feed displays content shared by others that a user is connected with. At times, the user may desire to remove posts with content related to certain subject matter from their feed. For example, the user may have phobias or traumatic memories triggered by certain terms or images. As another example, certain subjects or viewpoints posted on the feed, such as politics, sports, and work, may irritate or annoy a user. This is particularly so when a friend, colleague, or relative repeatedly posts content on the same subject or tends to post polemic messages.
A user has limited control over the content presented on the feed. Generally, the user has to manually remove undesired posts or content from their feed. Further, the user has to do so for each undesired post. The user may also “hide” content shared by another individual, where all content shared by that individual are prevented from being displayed on the user's feed. However, such an approach is extreme, particularly in cases where the user may only want to remove certain content by shared by that individual but still view other content that the individual may post.